Under the Blue Moon
by AzureDarkangel
Summary: Seto couldn't move past the loss of his best friend, Crow.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 1: Memories of Summer

Whenever Seto stared up at the night sky, he was reminded of the time he had his first kiss stolen. His own fingers retraced his lips gently, trying to mimic the memory of cool skin that once brushed against his. He missed Crow. More than he wanted to admit. Tears blurred his vision of the night sky when he thought of the stark green eyes that belonged to his best friend.

Seto hadn't wanted to leave Crow all alone in the dark. He remembered how long it took for Sai to convince him to leave his dear friend behind, he remembered feeling the warmth still coming off of Crow's fingers as his hand slipped away, and most of all, the smell of summer that clung to Crow's very being.

Now the only scent he could smell was of the cold air ushering the telltale signs of winter. It had already been a couple of months since he had left Tokyo with Ren. A cloud of white air left Seto's lips as he breathed some warmth onto his palms. Ren was asleep by the bonfire and he stayed awake to keep watch. They had traveled as far as their legs could go, but still they had found no other survivors. The voices from the radio still gave Seto hope regardless.

Although in truth, even with Ren now by his side, Seto had felt hollow. He thought that finding the silver haired girl would solve whatever loneliness he felt, and that together, they would search for other survivors. But that wasn't the case. Seto felt lonelier than ever traveling with just her.

If Seto was honest with himself, he would blame it on the fact that he didn't have his best friend with him.

He was able to share moments with Ren, tell her that the moon was beautiful, and even kissed her. But it couldn't really compare to the kiss that he shared with Crow. Maybe it was because with Ren it hadn't taken him by surprise, and that he was the one to initiate their kiss. To Seto, it felt like it wasn't as special. He had chased after her for so long that he must have built up such high expectations; and when he was finally able to touch her again, there was no sudden leap in his heart - no strange butterflies. Her kiss, although pleasant, didn't quite have the spark he expected to feel.

Ren's lips were only soft and gentle. Nothing more.

Nothing also came from their kiss, and ever since, things had stayed the same between them. They continued traveling together, shared many more sights, and even taken care of stray cats they met. But nothing else changed - as if progress had stopped for them.

"Mmm…" Ren rolled onto her side, catching Seto's attention as he saw her eyes slowly open. "You're… still awake?"

"I couldn't sleep," he told her quietly. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Ren mutely shook her head 'no' and sat up. "I can stay up with you, if you'd like?" Before Seto could protest, she was already moving to his side and sat down next to him. She then laid her head on his shoulder, cuddling next to him for warmth.

"It's cold. You're better by the fire," Seto reflexively wrapped an arm around her to provide a little more protection from the elements. She gave a soft hum of approval before she closed her eyes again.

"I'm fine. What were you thinking about? Is it Crow again?"

Now it was no secret of Seto's that he held a soft spot for the friend she had never met. Out of all the memorabilia that he had kept in his locket, the skull ring was the one he always took out the most to look at. So it was no surprise that Ren had one day asked him about it.

"Yeah…" Seto replied noncommittally. He gazed up at the night sky again, the crescent moon not as beautiful as the night under the ferris wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own.

* * *

Chapter 2: Another Farewell

The day came when he woke up alone. Seto's eyes searched frantically for Ren, but she was no longer by the bonfire, she was no longer beside him. The embers of the fire dwindled before him, the dawn light washing everything in pale gold.

Seto curled in on himself, not sure how he should feel. It was as if he had known all along that he'd end up alone, lost without guidance. Ren probably felt the same way, or at least sensed it. Their journey together had bore no fruit, and that was most likely why she left to be on her own.

Maybe if something blossomed between them, they wouldn't have parted so soon. Maybe if he had felt more strongly attached to Ren, he would have immediately gone off in search for her. But neither of those happened. Seto stayed where he was, choosing to not move a muscle. He felt hopeless.

Chill slowly seeped into Seto's bones the longer he laid still. He had to get up now or else he never would. Mustering up what little energy he had, Seto stood up and dusted off his parka. He took one last cursory glance around him. If Seto had paid closer attention, he would have seen the empty discarded medicine bottle, but he hadn't and turned his back away from the last camp he shared with Ren.

When Seto sighed, he shivered at the sight of his breath leaving him. The days were only going to get colder from here on out. Days that he was now going to spend alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **IDNO.

* * *

Chapter 3: Only Light

Unknowingly, Seto had wandered back to the dam. He didn't know how he got there, just that he kept walking aimlessly with no direction in mind. His heart skipped a beat when he laid eyes on Oikawadani Dam. This was the place he had said goodbye to his best friend. The thought of seeing Crow again welled up fiercely within Seto, causing his throat to constrict with emotion.

The lights of the dam flickered on and revealed the very person he was seeking. There by the edge of the bridge stood a lone figure, leaning over the railings. Seto couldn't see their face but he recognized their apparel well; the yellow scarf, the purple peaked cap, and an undeniable jet-black hair.

"Crow!" Seto cried out. He rushed as fast as he could over to the other boy and collided into a hug from behind.

"Woah! What's with all the enthusiasm," exclaimed a familiar voice, one that Seto longed to hear again.

"I missed you, Crow!" Seto proclaimed through sobs. He buried his face in Crow's clothes, noticing they still smelled of summer. Everywhere around Seto, he could feel a cozy warmth enveloping him.

"Yeah, yeah. I miss you too." Crow managed to twist around in Seto's tight embrace and patted his shorter friend gently on the head. "But you shouldn't be here for long."

"w-What do you mean…?" Seto said between sniffles. He looked up Crow and was instantly mesmerized by the ethereal green eyes that stared softly back at him.

"You have to wake up. See, you're shivering."

At first Seto was confused, but then he realized that his body was actually trembling like he was out in the freezing cold.

"No! I don't want to go!" Seto clung even harder onto his friend. "I… I don't care if this is a dream! I don't want to lose you again!" Tears couldn't stop streaming from his eyes. To think that he had finally got to see Crow again only to lose him once more.

"Listen. I know how you feel," Crow said as he rubbed at his friend's back, trying his best to stop Seto's shivering. "But I need you to wake up. I don't want you to die."

"But if I wake up, I'll be alone again… please don't leave me…!" It was painfully hard for Seto to speak through the lump in his throat, but he had to let Crow know just how badly he didn't want to be without his best friend.

"Don't ever think that way, Seto…" There was a slight break in Crow's voice when he spoke. "I'll always be here for you. Never forget: friends always see eachother again."

A gentle hand lifted Seto's chin up, followed by the most warming tender kiss Seto had ever felt.

The next moment, a gust of icy wind forcefully pulled Seto from his deep slumber. In the roaring white winds, Seto cried out in anguish, letting all his grief get carried away by the storm.

Crow was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** IDNO.

* * *

Chapter 4: With You

In the dead of winter, Seto found himself traveling back towards Tokyo. Not much had changed in the city besides everything being covered by a blanket of snow, and the red tower stood out in stark contrast to the white world. Seto took a moment to stare up at the seemingly everlasting structure. The last time he had been up there, he had Sai and Ren with him. Not only that, but he had also felt as if he wasn't alone anymore - that all of the friends he had met were always with him.

But he couldn't say the same for how he felt now, standing sullenly amidst the shambles of a once thriving capital. Cold, tired, and lonely. Seto felt his legs wanting to give out beneath him. He had come so far, and he felt his resolve to go on waver. Closing his eyes, Seto saw Crow's face again, crystal clear in his memories.

There was a reason why he was making this journey; he was trying to get back to the dam. If he was going to die alone, then he wanted to be beside the person he cherished the most.

With renewed vigor, Seto continued onward. He pushed against the raging winds, navigated past treacherous slopes, and only stopped to rest when the weather got too difficult to traverse through. His only purpose now was returning to Crow.

When he finally arrived at the dam, Seto half expected Crow to be waiting on the bridge for him. Of course there was no sign of anyone at all, and Seto tried not to feel disappointed as he trudged through the snow. He reached the spot where he needed to go and peered over the steep edge. It was a long drop should he slip and fall. Climbing back down was going to be dangerous, but he was already so close - he had to keep going. Swallowing back his fear, Seto couldn't help but notice that from where he stood, the crashing sound of the waterfall rivaled the howling winds.

After making sure all of his belongings were secured, Seto steeled himself and gave the skull ring on his finger a kiss for good luck. Then as carefully as possible, he began his descent. Ladders creaked, hails of ice pelted him, and the wind threatened to throw off his balance. But it didn't faze Seto; he kept moving, determined to reach his destination.

Safely reaching the tunnel that would lead him inside, only a few new scratches and bruises marred his tired, yet youthful face. He pulled out the flashlight he had since the beginning and illuminated his path. Everywhere he looked, it was eerily quiet - as if even the spirits had all left him utterly alone.

Along his path, there were bodies of discarded dolls laying about. Some in perfect condition while others were completely broken to pieces. Seto tried not to think of the state Crow might be in and hurried his steps. He was almost to the room now.

Weariness made his footfalls heavy, and as Seto pushed past the last door between him and his best friend, he felt his exhaustion compounding, bringing him to his knees when he saw Crow still in the same spot that he had left him - untouched by the world outside.

Tears streamed down Seto's face as he all but crawled over to the side of Crow. Laying with his back against the wall, Seto reached into his bag and pulled out a gift he wanted to present to Crow. Taking Crow's hand, and faintly noticing the icy feel to his skin, Seto slipped a ring on his finger. It was a sparkling stone gem that Seto had found on his way through Tokyo, when he was forced into a store to take shelter from the harsh weather. Seto knew that Crow liked shiny things, so he hoped Crow would appreciate his thoughtful gift. Even in the dim light of his flashlight, the ring was able to give off a small glimmer. It was as beautiful as its new owner.

Feeling like he was completely at peace, Seto held onto Crow's hand and allowed his eyelids to droop from drowsiness. His travel had been exhausting, and he had staved off sleep for as long as he could. Now he could finally rest.

Forever with Crow.


End file.
